Talk:Super Smash Mobs/@comment-26452957-20160312130226
My thoughts of each kit: SKELETON: The noob annoyer kit. Very few people know how to use this kit, as most skeletons just camp under a tree and shoot me, and I often end up rage-targeting them, causing their death, but also putting me at low health. I may have encountered 1 or 2 people who actually know how to use skeleton. IRON GOLEM: The most powerful kit at melee range, it is extremely easy to beat if camping. SPIDER: High quality, balanced kit for those who know how to use it. Deals high damage, but it's smash crystal sucks. SLIME: My personal favorite kit. It is extremely versatile and well balanced, and it still possesses an OP smash crystal. (I especially like giga slime because it wrecks hackers like noobs) ENDERMAN: The classic "Teleport away at first signs of danger, use block toss, and teleport back" kit. With one attack move and a well balanced "Run away!" skill set, Enderman can be annoying, but only truly deadly if they teleport onto a smash crystal at the last second, or catch you with a close-range block toss. SQUID: While many people think sky squid is OP, I think that it is well balanced, except for fish flurry, which is just another "Annoy all your opponents so that they target you" move. CREEPER: Creeper can be OP if you time your attacks well. For instance, a sulphur bomb can catch you mid-air and drop you into the void, and explode's great knockback can be deadly for mobs in the middle of a double-jump. WOLF: While many people underestimate wolf, I have seen quite a few players who can use it well. While its only good attack skill is cub tackle, if you get hit by it, you are pretty much dead. SNOWMAN: The nooby snow-spammer kit. While blizzard is quite annoying, note that it is snow golem's only attack skill. Take any opportunity you can to sneak up behind a snow golem, or hit them with long-range attacks. MAGMA CUBE: A very versatile kit with great recovery that is very hard to hit due to a small hitbox and quick movement. WITCH: I witch that I could say something positive about witch, but it just does not come to mind. WITHER SKELETON: A well balanced kit with a ranged AoE skill and wither image for recovery or confusing your opponent. It does not deal great damage, but it is good at surviving. ZOMBIE: Pretty much a copy of the nooby annoying skeleton, but with an extra attack. SKELETAL HORSE: A well balanced mid-range kit. Bone rush can be deadly if caught in mid-air. PIG: The nooby baby bacon bomb spammer. Never get below a pig. If you are in a game with a pig, camp at the highest point that you can until a smash crystal comes. BLAZE: The nooby inferno spammer. That is literally the only thing that blaze can do to attack. A hit-and-run strategy is what you need to defeat a blaze, and if you can combo-attack a blaze while they are charging up firefly, they are pretty much dead. CHICKEN: The classic hard-to-hit, hard-to-knock-off-stage kit. The best way to defeat a chicken is to combo-attack it. SHEEP: Although it is a decent kit, I was somewhat disappointed when I got is as the achievement kit.